Stop the Rain
by Song Jiseok
Summary: Menjalani hubungan memang tidak sulit, mempertahankannyalah yang sulit. Dan Baekhyun selalu berpikir bagaimana hubungannya tetap bisa berjalan dengan si jangkung Park Chanyeol. RnR? – ChanBaek/Baekyeol – Yaoi/BoyxBoy/BoysLove
1. Chapter 1

**~ Song Jiseok Storyline ~**

**~ ChanBaek Storyline ~**

**Tittle : Stop the Rain**

**Rate : T (mau naik? :p )**

**Genre : Romance, AU (masih dipikirin untuk genre selanjutnya)**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Chanyeol, Park Baekhyun (other cast nanti muncul sendiri)**

**Pairing : Chanbaek-Baekyeol**

**Disc : cast hanya milih Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Tapi Chanyeol milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Takdir tidak bisa diubah!/maksa/. Jalan cerita of course milik saya. Milik imajinasi saya dan milik jari-jari saya yang menyusunnya.**

**Typo(s)**

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, baby."

Chanyeol berujar lembut sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan hangat di dahi kekasihnya yang kini terlihat sudah terjatuh dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dari si mungil lalu beranjak pelan meninggalkan apartemen kekasihnya, kembali bekerja di malam hari.

Selalu begitu.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Dirinya tidak sepenuhnya tertidur, hanya memejamkan matanya mengelabui kekasihnya yang juga telah mengelabuinya. Baekhyun selalu meminta Chanyeol untuk menginap menemaninya tertidur dan Chanyeol selalu menyetujuinya.

Namun Chanyeol juga selalu mengendap meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah memastikan bahwa kekasih mungilnya itu telah tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran halus dari mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit ketika Baekhyun tertidur.

Terlalu banyak kebohongan, dan Baekhyun sangat menyadari hal itu.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dipagi harinya, Ia selalu mendapati Chanyeol disampingnya. Menyambut paginya dengan senyum yang terbingkai di wajah tampannya.

Setelah keduanya mengucapkan selamat pagi dan kecupan kilat di bibir, barulah keduanya akan beranjak dari sang kasur dan memulai aktivitas mereka masing masing.

Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan tumpukan roti panggang dengan selai strawberry di atas meja makan dan Baekhyun yang baru menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya. Setelah berseragam lengkap barulah Baekhyun akan memulai sarapannya.

"Chanyeol, tidak mau pindah kesini saja?" Baekhyun menimang-nimang sebelumnya, dan memilih untuk mengatakannya saja.

"Aku pulang ke tempat ini dan aku terbangun di tempat ini juga, apa lagi?" Chanyeol menjawab santai sambil mengoleskan selai pisang pada permukaan roti tawar yang akan Ia santap.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, menutupnya lagi lalu membukanya kembali. Baekhyun begitu ragu untuk membuka percakapan dengan Chanyeol, kekasihnya sendiri. Namun dirinya merasa, mengatakannya memang perlu juga.

"M- maksudku.. semua barang-barang mu, sekalian saja kau pindahkan kesini."

"Terlalu sempit."

Dan Baekhyun memilih bungkam. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya menjalin hubungan yang baik. Walau terhitung dalam kurun waktu satu tahun semenjak keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar bahkan merasa cemburu sekalipun.

Baekhyun berulang kali selalu memikirkan apakah perasaannya untuk Chanyeol benar-benar nyata adanya atau hanya perasaan yang mengikuti alur kehidupan saja yang selama ini Ia tuntut. Dan jika Baekhyun mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' maka si tinggi itu akan menjawab 'aku lebih mencintaimu.'.

Berulang kali pula Baekhyun mencoba mempercayainya. Si jangkung itu mungkin terlalu naïf untuk menunjukan rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun. Dan bukankah setiap orang memiliki cara sendiri untuk mencintai pasangannya? Tapi kenapa malah Baekhyun sendiri yang meragukan perasaannya sekarang.

"Aku hampir telat, Baekhyun-ah. Habiskan sarapanmu!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika Chanyeol mencium keningnya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan roti panggang buatannya sendiri.

Chanyeol terlalu terburu-buru. Ia bahkan tidak mau menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan sarapannya dan berangkat bersama. Chanyeol ke kampusnya dan Baekhyun ke sekolahannya. Toh kampus Chanyeol dan sekolah Baekhyun masih berada dalam lingkup yang sama.

Selalu saja begitu.

.

.

Baekhyun tergolong siswa yang biasa saja di sekolahnya. Tidak terbully dan tidak juga menjadi sorotan warga sekolah. Namun karena kepribadian hangatnya, Baekhyun cukup beruntung memiliki banyak teman disana. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang mengetahui hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

Lelaki mungil itu menggulum senyum jika ada yang menyapanya, sudah menjadi kebiasannya dan hampir semua orang yang dikenalnya sudah mengerti jika Baekhyun tidak akan berbalik menyapa. Namun jika laki-laki itu memasuki kelas, barulah suaranya akan terdengar.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya! Semoga mendapatkan hari yang indah~"

Baekhyun menduduki bangkunya dan selalu bertepatan dengan guru yang memasuki kelasnya. dan Baekhyun akan selalu fokus pada setiap materi yang disampaikan.

Baekhyun menyukai hujan, namun Ia membenci dingin. Baekhyun menyukai salju, namun Ia membenci dingin. Baekhyun menyukai musim dingin, dan sekali lagi, Ia membenci dingin.

Laki-laki mungil itu membenci caranya yang memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis saat musim dingin. Pemborosan deterjen saat menyuci katanya, ditambah waktu menjemur yang lama juga. Rasa dingin terlalu menghabiskan stok pakaiannya.

Dan dengan sedikit rasa bosan dengan pakaian berlapis-lapis di tubuhnya, hari ini Baekhyun hanya mengenakan seragamnya saja. Tidak peduli Chanyeol yang akan mengamuk jika Baekhyun pulang nanti sambil merengek kedinginan.

Setiap harinya di jam istirahat, Baekhyun akan berkunjung ke kampus Chanyeol sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan saja. Atau memang mungkin ada maksud tersendiri bahwa dirinya ingin bertemu kekasih tingginya yang jika saja kebetulan lewat.

Baekhyun akan menggunakan berbagai alasan seperti 'kantin sekolah penuh' 'toilet sekolah mampet' atau sekedar 'hanya kebetulan lewat saja' jika tak sengaja bertemu dengan kerabat Chanyeol yang berpapasan dengannya. Dan selama ini, dirinya belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Chanyeol dalam acara berkunjung-ke-kampus-kekasih-nya itu.

Dan akan sangat beruntung ketika hujan turun di jam-jam seperti ini. Menjebak seorang anak sekolah menengah atas di koridor kampus sang kekasih. Persetan dengan membolos jam pelajarannya, Baekhyun memilih menunggu Chanyeol saja. Siapa tau kekasihnya itu akan berbagi payung saat pulang dengannya nanti.

.

.

Mungkin sudah sekitar dua jam dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar bunyi bel pulang sekolahnya dari sini—masih di koridor kampus kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun terduduk bersandar di dinding dengan perhatian yang terfokus pada ponsel pintarnya. Memainkan game dan berteriak jika kalah.

"Ah! Ini tidak adil! Kenapa kalah lagi?! Ponsel sialan kau—"

Baekhyun baru saja akan membanting ponselnya jika saja sebuah suara tidak mengintrupsinya sekarang dan membuatnya tergugup. Dilihatnya pemuda yang hampir menandingi tinggi kekasihnya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak masuk kelas?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kelas sudah berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu." Jelas Baekhyun. Sehun—kerabat Chanyeol—hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Jam sekolah dengan jam kuliah memang berbeda, dan dia tau itu.

"Menunggu Chanyeol, ya?" Sehun sedikit menggoda dan Baekhyun sedikit merona mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut-sebut.

"Tidak. Aku terjebak disini." Sanggah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tidak suka jika dirinya merasa terolok-olok terlebih menyangkut hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Dan Sehun cukup mengerti dengan air muka si mungil kekasih temannya itu. Walau dirinya tidak bermaksud mengolok-olok Baekhyun, hanya sedikit menggoda.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, ada urusan mendadak dirumah." Sehun tersenyum simpul. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan barulah dirinya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang katanya terjebak dalam kampusnya.

Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang perlahan menghilang dari ujung pandangannya. Dirinya menghembuskan nafas lega lalu teringat kembali pada urusan pribadinya dengan ponsel sialannya itu.

Ditatapnya layar ponselnya. Baekhyun hanya memandang datar melihat gambar kekasihnya dengan pose v sign dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tak sadar Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya lagi mengingat selama ini dirinya belum pernah mengambil foto bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang pada sang kekasih yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

Chanyeol memang teramat sering memberitahu bahwa dirinya sangat disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya sehingga lebih memilih banyak diam di kelasnya daripada keluyuran mengelilingi kampus besar itu.

Chanyeol juga sering mengabari Baekhyun bahwa dirinya akan pulang telat. Beberapa alasan seperti tugasnya belum selesai, dan Baekhyun berpikir mengapa tidak diselesaikan dirumah saja namun Chanyeol menepisnya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirumah adalah waktunya untuk menikmati kebersamaan dengan Baekhyunnya.

Padahal jika Baekhyun ingat-ingat lagi, Chanyeol akan selalu tertidur pulas sepulangnya dari kuliah-sibuknya itu.

Dan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi ketika Chanyeol mengatakan jika dosennya menyuruhnya untuk menetap di kampus sedikit lebih malam. Chanyeol bilang dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan dosen jika saja dia tidak mau kekasihnya mengulang kelas di tahun berikutnya.

Sepulangnya dari kegiatan lembur-bersama-dosennya itu, Chanyeol akan mengelabui Baekhyun dengan menemaninya tertidur (hal ini dilakukannya setiap hari, tidak hanya ketika dosennya yang menyuruhnya mengikuti kelas malam) lalu meninggalkannya bekerja di malam hari.

Bekerja disebuah minimarket dengan sift malam memang menyulitkan. Mungkin bagi Baekhyun saja. Tidak dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat menikmati hari-hari sibuknya.

Baekhyun berhenti dari melamunkan Chanyeolnya dan berinisiatif untuk mencari kelas Chanyeol saja. Namun belum saja kaki mungilnya memilih kearah mana ia akan melangkah, matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Senang sudah pasti memang. Namun Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindari matanya yang membulat dan mulutnya yang terbuka

"P- pak Chan- Chanyeol, kau…"

**Tbc or not? :B**

**a/n :** Hahaha /tawa sambil nangis/

Gimana gimana?

Mohon bantuannya ya para readers yang chanteek chanteek ~ apa fanfic ini mau di teruskan apa tidak? Kalo lanjut mohon partisipasinya ~ Tapi kalo engga ya gak akan aku lanjut hoho.

Dan akhir kata, aku ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang mau repot-repot ngeluangin waktunya buat baca fanfic ini (kalo ada sih :v)

Jadi..

**Wanna review? xDv**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Song Jiseok Storyline ~**

**~ ChanBaek Storyline ~**

**Tittle : Stop the Rain**

**Rate : T (mau naik? :p )**

**Genre : Romance (ada saran?)**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Chanyeol, Park Baekhyun (other cast nanti muncul sendiri)**

**Pairing : Chanbaek-Baekyeol**

**Disc : cast hanya milih Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Tapi Chanyeol milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Takdir tidak bisa diubah!/maksa/. Jalan cerita of course milik saya. Milik imajinasi saya dan milik jari-jari saya yang menyusunnya.**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimaa cara menjalin hubungan yang baik, dan Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang mau menjalin hubungan dengannya. Jadi, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah ini salahnya karna tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menjalankannya, atau memang Chanyeolnya yang terlalu kaku.

Drama-drama yang dilihatnya juga membuatnya berpikir, apakah sepasang kekasih memang seharusnya bersikap terlalu 'cheesy' seperti itu? Jika ya, mengapa dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak?

Jika di setiap drama sepasang kekasih akan mengambil gambar bersama dan menggunakannya sebagai homescreen, lalu mengapa dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak?

Dan jika di setiap drama sepasang kekasih tidak akan melewatkan scene termanis—oh ya Tuhan, bahkan dirinya dan Chanyeol belum pernah berciuman semenjak hari pertama mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, tidak dalam situasi ingin beranjak dari tempatnya. Apakah seharusnya Ia memikirkan bagaimana cara berpacaran seperti tadi atau biarkan semuanya berjalan saja seperti yang telah mereka lalui satu tahun kebelakang.

Perasaannya belum cukup jelas. Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol, namun terkadang berharap tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Baekhyun selalu khawatir jika Chanyeol jatuh sakit, namun hatinya terasa tidak terlalu peduli. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, namun…

Hal ini terlalu membimbangkan perasaannya. Baekhyun merasa tidak tahan lagi untuk melanjutkan semua sandiwara yang dibangun oleh dirinya sendiri. Membodohi dan dibodohi, memanipulasi dan dimanipulasi.

Dirinya harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

Suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup kembali sudah sangat cukup menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol sudah pulang. Disusul dengan suara tubuh yang dihempaskan ke atas sofa juga sudah menjelaskan Chanyeol sangat kelelahan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Membayangkan untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol secara serius memang sudah tersusun dan terencana, namun menyadari kekasihnya itu sudah berada didekatnya membuat Baekhyun kehilangan potongan-potongan rencana yang sudah Ia susun sedaritadi.

Terlebih Baekhyun tidak melupakan kejadian tadi siang yang melibatkan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol akan memaafkannya atau tidak menjadi list pertama dalam benaknya sekarang.

"Chan—"

"Diam, Baek. Aku lelah."

Selalu begitu.

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dan teramat sangat mengerti akan kekasihnya itu. Ini bukan saatnya membangunkan si singa jantan yang baru saja akan terlelap. Dan ini bukan saatnya menjulurkan umpan pada si jantan.

Baekhyun selalu ingat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tiap kali Ia bertanya mengenai tugasnya yang tidak diselesaikan dirumah. Baekhyun selalu ingat bagaimana kekasihnya itu merangkul dan mencium lembut keningnya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun harus memiliki waktu berdua yang lebih eklusif.

Tidak.

Chanyeol bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

Dan Baekhyun bermain-main dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Apa cukup impas?

"Aku memperingatkanmu membawa payung, dan tolong dengarkan aku sekali saja. Selamat beristirahat."

Baekhyun membawa dirinya terbaring di ranjangnya sendiri setelah meletakkan coklat panas di atas meja. Chanyeol kedinginan, namun Ia memilih merapatkan selimut pada dirinya sendiri. Tak peduli bagaimana kekasihnya yang tersiksa akibat tubuh yang basah terkena hujan, pemuda itu tidak pernah mendengarkan nasehat Baekhyun yang selalu terdengar posesif.

"Siapa bilang aku peduli. Aku bahkan tidak merindukannya."

.

.

Chanyeol demam. Tubuhnya berkeringat banyak dan bergetar karena menggigil. Baekhyun panik mengetahuinya, namun langkahnya terasa biasa saat mengambil kompresan untuk kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun terduduk di atas lantai menghadap sofa dimana Chanyeol tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri. Memeras kain basah lalu meletakkanya di dahi yang lebih tinggi, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, mereka selalu berpelukan saat menjelang alam bawah sadar. Baekhyun jelas merasa pelukan Chanyeol kali ini berbeda, Chanyeol memeluknya sangat erat.

"Aku menyayangimu, Baek."

Aku juga.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Kau tidak bosan mengatakannya? Kurasa sudahi saja semua sandiwara yang kau gali sendiri, Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?"

Baekhyun ingin berhenti.

Demi Tuhan Baekhyun ingin menghentikan semua ini.

Ini memang pengalaman pertamanya terikat dalam sebuah hubungan, Tetapi Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa menjalin hubungan harus serumit ini. Menyangkutkan hati, perasaan dan juga perkataan, dan Baekhyun cukup sadar ketiganya mengatakan hal yang berbeda.

Baekhyun ingin semuanya berakhir. Sungguh, Ia ingin dengan cepat mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. Namun si tinggi itu terlihat selalu mengulur waktunya. Seperti mencoba membuat Baekhyun merasa takut sekaligus mengkhawatirkan dirinya dalam waktu yang sama.

"Makanya, berteduh dulu kalau hujan turun."

"Aku ingin cepat bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, semakin mengeratka pelukannya pada tubuh kekasih mungilnya yang kini sedang tertawa dalam hati. Bertemu apanya, bodoh?

"Kau langsung tidur tadi." Suaranya dingin, tidak disengaja karna Baekhyun memang tahu Chanyeolnya sedang berbohong lagi.

Baekhyun segera menulikan telinganya ketika mulut Chanyeol terbuka lagi. Ia tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun lagi dari si bodoh Park Chanyeol. Pemuda itu seakan mengetahui rencana Baekhyun dan membuat situasi tak memungkinkan untuk berbicara seserius itu.

Atau mungkin Baekhyun yang terlalu berfantasi karena dirinya tidak bisa sabar lagi untuk segera mengakhirinya.

"Kita putus saja."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Menyadari sosok tampan dihadapannya mengibaskan tangannya berulang kali didepan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengerjap sekali lagi.

Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol belum berakhir, bahkan Baekhyun belum memulai semua rencananya. Salahkan pemikiran fantasinya yang membuat hatinya kini meluluh lagi pada sosok didepannya.

Yang tadi terlalu jahat. Baekhyun harus mengulur waktu lagi untuk berbicara serius dengan Chanyeol. Tapi berbicara sekarang, apa salahnya?

Bibir tipisnya kini tersenyum, tangannya kembali memeras kain dan mengompres dahi kekasihnya itu. "Aku lebih menyayangimu."

Keduanya memilih terdiam, memberi kesempatan pada detik jam untuk mengedarkan suaranya di indra pendengaran keduanya. Tidak ada percakapan yang berlangsung setelah terakhir Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Yang lebih muda merasa canggung sendiri. Mereka kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Chan…" Baekhyun ragu untuk melanjutkan memanggil nama kekasihnya itu apa tidak, memulai pada pembicaraan serius mereka apa tidak, mengakhiri hubungan mereka sekarang apa tidak, dan gumaman sang kekasih yang menjawab ketika merasa namanya dipanggil mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk tetap berada di jalurnya.

"Tentang yang tadi siang, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun memilih jeda sebentar, memastikan reaksi kekasihnya pada kata 'tadi siang' yang artinya harus memutarkan pemikiran mereka pada kejadian yang terjadi tadi siang. Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam saja, mungkin Baekhyun harus melanjutkan.

"Aku terjebak hujan, sungguh. Aku juga tidak sengaja—"

"Diamlah, Baek. Kepalaku sakit."

Dan selalu begitu.

Baekhyun seharusnya sudah tahu bagaimana kekasihnya membenci pertemuan mereka tadi siang. Semua memang tidak terduga, tapi mungkinkah salah Baekhyun juga yang iseng mencari kesempatan melihat Chanyeol di kampus dan membolos pada kelasnya sendiri.

Ini mungkin salahnya. Jadi Baekhyun menghentikan pembicaraannya. Bukan waktu yang tepat, dan Ia memang harus mengulur waktunya lagi.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun menghentikan acara berkunjung-ke-kampus-kekasihnya itu. Makan siang di kantin yang penuh, buang air di toilet yang bahkan tidak pernah mampet dan berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolahnya sendiri.

Semua terasa biasa dan memang mungkin Baekhyun tidak seharusnya terlalu sering 'kebetulan lewat' ke gedung fakultas dimana Chanyeol yang—katanya—sibuk menghabiskan waktunya disana.

Kepalanya kembali terisi dengan berbagai opini mengenai sepasang kekasih yang menjalin hubungan dengan semestinya. Dirinya bahkan hampir lupa apa saja yang sudah mereka lalui selama hampir setahun ini—bulan depan mereka akan bertemu dengan hari jadi yang ke satu tahun. Apa selama itu keduanya akan terus bersandiwara? Baekhyun bahkan lupa bagaimana saat Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya dulu. Apa Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya?

"Hey, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya tepat sebelum dirinya memasuki kelas. Matanya menyipit melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Luhan?"

Yang disebut namanya masih mengatur nafasnya yang terpotong-potong. Ketika sudah dirasa nafasnya kembali normal, barulah lelaki bermata rusa itu menyampaikan tujuannya.

"Nanti malam aku dan Sehun akan merayakan hari jadi kita. Kau datang ya?" pinta Luhan. Undangan ini memang tidak mendadak, Baekhyun sudah tahu Luhan dan Sehun menjalin hubungan special, namun Ia hampir lupa hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke tiga bulan.

"Lu, aku—"

"Datanglah bersama Chanyeol. Aku dan Sehun sudah cukup menghabiskan uang untuk pesta kecil-kecilan ini."

Mengapa tidak dirayakan berdua saja kalau menghabiskan uang, sindir Baekhyun dalam hati sebelum akhirnya menyetujui undangan untuk perayaan hari jadi Sehun dan Luhan itu.

Baekhyun kembali ke kelasnya, mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursinya. Ia mengeluarkan earphone putih dan menyumbatkannya pada telinga. Tidak ada lagu yang menyapa pendengarannya, Baekhyun hanya ingin terlihat sibuk agar tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

Untuk kali ini saja, ketika dirinya kembali teringat jika tanggal sebelas datang dan Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol yang mungkin saja akan menyiapkan segala kejutan untuknya di hari jadi mereka.

Namun yang Baekhyun dapat hanyalah sebuah kecupan hangat di dahinya sebelum si kekasih jangkungnya menghempaskan tubuh pada sofa dan kembali tertidur.

Baekhyun memang ingin diperlakukan berbeda. Tapi ternyata hubungannya dengan Chanyeol memang sudah berbeda. Dia tidak melupakan fakta bahwa setiap orang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mencintai orang yang dicintainya, hanya itu yang membuat Baekhyun yakin dan bertahan sedikit lebih lama sebelum keduanya berbicara serius untuk hal ini.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau akan datang?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada mie instan menu makanannya sore ini. "Aku harus bekerja, kau tahu?"

"Chanyeol, ayolah. Mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan uang untuk kedatangan kita." Baekhyun memelas. Ia ingin datang, terlebih Luhan menyuruhnya datang bersama Sehun. Baekhyun juga yakin Sehun sudah lebih dulu mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk datang.

"Mereka menghabiskan uang dan aku butuh uang, sayang." suaranya memang melembut, tapi tak bisa mengubah raut datar pada wajahnya. Itu artinya Chanyeol tidak suka, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa memaksa.

Baekhyun tidak ingin menolak ajakan Luhan walau Ia punya berbagai alasan untuk itu. Dia ingin datang. Ingin datang bersama Chanyeol. Niat terdalam dihatinya sebenarnya ingin menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bagaimana pasangan lain saling mencintai, Ia juga ingin dilihat bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol sudah menjalani hubungan dengan cukup baik.

Mata sipitnya memperhatikan sang kekasih yang tengah menyantap ramen buatannya sendiri. Terlihat terburu-buru dari cara makannya, Chanyeol sedang kelaparan.

"Kita bisa makan banyak di acara Luhan dan Sehun, lalu setelahnya kau bisa pergi bekerja." usul Baekhyun setelah memastikan kekasihnya itu mungkin saja akan menyetujuinya. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum diam-diam.

"Dan aku tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk tidur, Baekhyun. Dan nanti kau akan pulang sendirian."

Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya, namun terkatup kembali. Rasanya ingin sekali menjerit didepan wajah si jangkung itu, meneriakan 'apa bedanya jika aku pergi sendirian, idiot!'. Namun Baekhyun masih waras untuk hal itu. Ia masih dalam perjalanan mencari saat yang tepat untuk berbicara serius dengan Chanyeolnya.

.

.

Apartemen Sehun tidak terlalu luas, namun masih cukup untuk menampung beberapa orang terdekat mereka. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Luhan di pojok ruangan. Hampir tidak ada yang Ia kenal disini, beberapa teman Luhan yang sesekali menyapanya di koridor sekolah dan sisanya Ia yakini adalah teman Sehun –yang berarti teman Chanyeol juga, 'kan?

"Mana Sehun?"

Luhan sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara temannya kemudian tersenyum melihat Baekhyun di hadapannya.

"Bersama temannya," Luhan ikut mengedarkan pandangannya lalu kembali melabuhkan tatapannya pada sosok temannya itu, "mana Chanyeol?" akhirnya Ia bertanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, senyumannya terasa pahit tapi Ia tidak mau mengindahkan fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak mau datang. Jadi, ketika Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan hendak mengulang pertanyaannya, Baekhyun segera mungkin menjawab "akan menyusul nanti."

Telinganya terasa akan tuli malam ini. Entah siapa yang bodoh, namun kedua pasangan yang sedang merayakan hari jadinya yang ke tiga bulan itu memilih musik keras dan tidak ada kesan romantis-romantisnya sama sekali untuk menyertai pesta kecil-kecilan ini.

Bahkan disaat keduanya menautkan bibir masing-masing, dentuman dari musik keras itu ditambah dengan sorakan tamu-tamu yang lain. Baekhyun menutup telinganya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ingatannya selalu kembali pada Chanyeol yang entah sedang apa sekarang. Lelaki tinggi itu—

"Baekhyun, ya?"

Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa ada yang memanggilnya sedari tadi. Salahkan music keras yang mengganggu telinganya dan haruskah Ia menyalahkan Sehun dan Luhan yang malah berciuman didepan tadi?

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya lagi karena Baekhyun tidak juga menjawab. Baekhyun harus mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. Tingginya tidak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku bersama kalian semua."

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tebakannya benar. Siapapun yang mengenalnya disisi pasti akan bertanya tentang keberadaan makhluk idiot itu. Baekhyun memang sudah menyiapkan alasan jika 'Chanyeol akan menyusul' di awal pesta dan 'Chanyeol pergi bekerja' di akhir acara. Tapi rasanya berbohong pada teman Chanyeol malah akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Siapa yang tahu, lelaki tinggi dengan mata tajam yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini akan langsung tertawa dan menyerukan ejekan seperti 'Chanyeol kan memang tidak mau datang' 'kasian sekali Chanyeol tidak mau menemanimu' 'kau kesepian sekali, adik manis' atau sebagainya dan semua orang yang berada dalam apartemen Sehun ini akan menertawainya.

Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun menangis dalam hati dan memilih untuk jujur saja dengan mengatakan "sibuk mencari uang."

"Wah, Chanyeol sudah seperti suami-mu sekarang ya?"

Suami apanya, bodoh! Desis Baekhyun dalam hati. Dirinya baru sadar bahwa menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai topik pembicaraan bukanlah hal yang Ia suka. Jadi, membiarkan lawan bicaranya itu menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak menyukai kalimatnya adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

Terasa cukup lama Baekhyun terdiam dan lelaki yang kini ada disampingnya juga tidak mengajaknya bicara lagi. Dilihatnya Sehun yang mengucapkan terimakasih didepan sana menunjukkan bahwa acara ini sudah mau selesai.

Baekhyun melirik arlojinya, pukul dua dini hari. Semalam itukah mereka merayakannya?

"Aku Yifan, panggil saja Kris."

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya mendengar makhluk disampingnya mengeluarkan suara lagi. Tak mengindahkan uluran tangan Kris yang mengajaknya bersalaman untuk berkenalan.

"Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu." Kris terkekeh, suara Baekhyun terdengar dingin. Jadi ia menarik sendiri tangan Baekhyun untuk menjabat tangannya, "tidak baik mengabaikan orang seperti itu, apalagi aku ini senior-mu, Baekhyun."

"Tentang waktu itu, apa kau menikmatinya?"

Baekhyun sadar bahwa ini bukan kali pertamanya Ia bertemu dengan Kris. Ia ingat Chanyeol pernah menceritakan teman bodohnya ini. Ia juga ingat tentang pertemuannya dengan Kris beberapa waktu lalu.

Tatapannya jatuh tepat di mata tajam lelaki tinggi itu. Bibir tipisnya kini menyeringai, lalu tersenyum, dan kepalanya mengangguk.

**TBC?**

**Atau berhenti saja? /naik-naikkin alis/**

**Huahahaha kenapa bisa saya menulis ff tidak layak baca ini -_- (semua ff-ku memang tidak layak baca mungkin :'v)**

**Tapi walaupun seperti itu terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fanfic nista yang entah mengapa terketik begitu saja. Salahkan jari indahku ini yang terasa gatal untuk terus menciptakan fanfic dan akhirnya ter-post-dengan-mengerikannya disini :'D**

**Ya ya ya saya tau fanfic ini memang pendek (pendek gak sih?) dan ini memang di sengaja karna untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan di buat lebih panjang dan memang plotnya sudah begitu u,u**

**Terimakasih yang sudah me-review/foll/fav :'D saya merasa tersanjung sekali /terjungkal/**

**Buat kalian yang merasa fanfic ini tidak lulus untuk dilanjutkan ketahap selanjutnya.. katakana sajalah karena saya juga merasa begitu -_-" tapi untuk kalian yang merasa penasaran dengan kelanjutannya, silahkan hujani saya dengan berbagai ulasan untuk menambah power pada imajinasi saya ini hoho /modus/?**

**Fanfic ini sebenarnya sudah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi kalian tau sendiri ffn tidak mengizinkan sembarang provider untuk mengaksesnya -..-**

**Saya beri satu kesempatan lagi untuk menjawab, lanjut atau tidak?**

**Dan.. sudikah kalian semua memberi sedikit sentuhan untuk rasa apresiasi pada usaha saya ini dengan sedikit…**

**Review? x'D**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Chanbaek Storyline by Song Jiseok -**

**Tittle : Stop the Rain**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance (ada saran?)**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Chanyeol, Park Baekhyun (other cast nanti muncul sendiri)**

**Pairing : Chanbaek-Baekyeol**

**Disc : cast hanya milih Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Tapi Chanyeol milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Takdir tidak bisa diubah!/maksa/. Jalan cerita of course milik saya. Milik imajinasi saya dan milik jari-jari saya yang menyusunnya.**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hujan turun tanpa disangka pada dini hari seperti ini. Baekhyun yang memang tidak memiliki persiapan apa apa—seperti pakaian hangat dan berlapis—tidak bisa menolak ajakan Kris untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Teringat Chanyeol yang memang sengaja mengambil sift malam di tempat bekerjanya karena tidak mau mengganggu kuliahnya. Baekhyun meminta diantarkan ke supermarket itu saja untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak bekerja untuk memenuhi biaya kuliahnya sendiri, jika iya hal itu terdengar seperti kisah-kisah klasik manusia miskin yang mencoba tidak menerima bantuan dari orang lain. Entah alasan apa, baik Baekhyun maupun Kris pun tidak tahu.

Namun mungkin saja, dengan keadaan ekonomi yang semakin menyulitkan masyarakat, Chanyeol tidak mau membebani kedua orangtuanya untuk mengirimnya uang rutin setiap bulan.

Sepasang mata sipit itu memperhatikan sosok kekasihnya dibalik pintu kaca supermarket yang memang sepi dimalam hari. Siapa yang akan berkunjung membeli makanan selarut ini? Chanyeol terlihat menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja kasir. Kau pasti lelah, Chanyeol. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa iba.

Baekhyun melemparkan senyum pasa pemuda yang baru saja mengantarnya, "kau boleh pulang."

Dengan patuh pun pemuda berdarah Cina-Kanada tersebut membawa mobilnya melaju pergi setelah berpamitan dan menyampirkan mantel coklatnya pada tubuh yang lebih mungil.

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya setelah kepergian Kris. Baekhyun masih ragu haruskan Ia masuk saja atau tidak. Kebaikan Kris yang memberinya mantel—karena tau Baekhyun kedinginan—malah membuatnya khawatir pada sosok kekasihnya yang terlihat tertidur diantara lipatan tangannya didalam sana.

Baekhyun memang sempat berpikir, Chanyeol-nya tidak pernah berbaik hati memberinya pakaian hangat ketika Baekhyun kedinginan. Bahkan saat Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan basah air hujan, Chanyeol malah mengamuk dan memberi Baekhyun berjuta ceramah yang tidak akan berganti topiknya.

Sebagai gantinya pun, Chanyeol akan memberikan pelukan hangatnya untuk Baekhyun. Bukannya tidak mau, Baekhyun senang ketika Chanyeol memeluknya. Kembali lagi pada perasaannya, Baekhyun masih ragu apakah dirinya ingin seterusnya berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol apa tidak.

Pelukan itu tidak membuatnya nyaman.

Dilihatnya lagi sosok kekasih tingginya yang masih belum terusik dari posisinya, si bodoh Chanyeol memang butuh waktu tidur lebih banyak.

.

.

"Dua cup ramen, satu kimchi kering dan dua susu soda, apa kau mendengarku?"

Chanyeol langsung terbangun dalam tidur singkatnya. Ia berpikir supermarket tidak akan kedatangan pengunjung, jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar saja. Jika atasannya tahu, maka dipastikan Chanyeol tidak akan menerima gajinya dalam keadaan utuh bulan ini.

Setelah meminta maaf atas kelalai-annya, Chanyeol memberikan harga yang harus dibayar si pembeli itu, menerima uang lalu menyerahkan kembaliannya.

" Terimakasih, semoga malam mu menye—"

"Menyenangkan, huh?" potong si pembeli, senyum manisnnya berubah seiring nada ketus yang Ia keluarkan. Chanyeol sendiri masih membulatkan matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali dan membiarkan matanya masih membulat.

" Kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali, Yeol. Ayo keluar dan makan bersama!"

Chanyeol masih terus mengerjapkan matanya melihat punggung sempit kekasihnya berlari semangat keluar. Meletakkan barang yang baru saja Ia beli lalu tubuh mungilnya berlari masuk kembali. Menyeret yang lebih tinggi untuk keluar dan makan bersamanya.

.

Baekhyun mengaduk ramennya dengan uap panas yang masih mengepul, meniupnya lalu melahapnya dengan hati-hati karena masih panas. Setelah tiga kali memakannya dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa panas dan lanjut memakannya dengan cepat. Lidahnya terasa terbakar setelahnya, dan satu teguk soda susu sudah cukup meredakannya.

Yang lebih tinggi masih memperhatikan sosok mungil dihadapannya tanpa mengindahkan ramen yang diperuntukkan olehnya. Ada yang aneh tertangkap oleh matanya pada sosok kekasihnya itu.

" Itu bukan mantelmu kurasa."

" Hm!" Baekhyun bergumam dengan semangat untuk menjawabnya.

Ternyata memang benar, keganjalannya terletak pada mantel coklat kebesaran yang dikenakan kekasihnya itu. Keningnya mengkerut.

" Baunya seperti parfum Kris."

" Tepat sekali!" Baekhyun berseru dengan senyum mengembangnya. Niatan kecilnya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Chanyeol ketika kekasihnya itu bersuara tentang kehadiran mantel coklat kebesaran ditubuhnya. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit cemburu tidak ada salahnya, pikirnya setelah melihat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol.

Apa Chanyeol akan marah padanya? Menyuruhnya menjauh dari Kris dan tak memperbolehkannya bertemu dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Memeluk tubuhnya posesif dan mengatakan kata-kata cheesy seperti 'kau hanya milikku, Byun Baekhyun. Kumohon jangan terpengaruh dengan pria lain. Aku hanya untukmu, hanya aku yang bisa melengkapimu'.

Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri membayangkannya, rasanya ingin muntah jika benar Chanyeol mengucapkannya. Namun tidak ada yang melarang 'kan jika dirinya sedikit berharap?

"Tidak apa-apa."

Suara berat itu menghentikan Baekhyun berfantasi lagi, kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengerutkan keningnya, "..apanya?"

"Kau dan Kris," Baekhyun membebaskan kerutan pada keningnya, matanya kini menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"M- maksudmu—"

"…dia baik, 'kan? Dia bisa tahu baby Baek-ku sedang kedinginan lalu meminjamkan mantel yang Ia pakai." Chanyeol meneguk susu soda dalam kaleng yang dibelikan Baekhyun tadi, dan Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan kekasihnya yang terlihat tenang di hadapannya ini.

"A- aku…maksudku, k- kau tidak marah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati namun yang didapat hanyalah suara berat Chanyeol yang tergelak.

Si bodoh itu tertawa?

"Kris itu temanku, sayang. Pada siapa seharusnya aku marah dan untuk apa aku marah?"

Mulut yang lebih muda ternganga begitu saja, namun tak berlangsung lama kembali tertutup. Baekhyun teringat akan dirinya yang ingin membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Masalah ini terletak pada perasaannya sendiri yang kembali ragu dan kini Chanyeol harus ikut masuk dalam kerumitan perasaan Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun memang ragu apakah dirinya mencintai Chanyeol apa tidak, namun dirinya juga tak suka pada apa yang baru saja kekasihnya itu ucapkan. Mungkin Chanyeol juga meragukan perasaannya, atau bahkan tak mencintai Baekhyun sama sekali. Lalu untuk apa lelaki itu membuang kata-katanya dengan kata 'sayang' yang terselip disetiap katanya.

Dan jika memang sudah tidak ada yang yakin pada perasaannya masing-masing, untuk apa mereka masih bertahan? Mengapa tidak berakhir saja, secepatnya…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seperti tidak ada kata bosan untuk menyerang, ribuan –bahkan jutaan- rintik hujan bagai pasukan yang siap untuk tempur dari atas sana. Disertai dengan kilat yang berlomba untuk menyambar, dan angin yang ikut menari-nari. Sungguh sempurna tiga hari ini.

Baekhyun enggan menatap keluar jendela karena suara petir selalu saja merusak acara memandang titik-titik air yang bertengger pada jendela kaca. Juga terkadang membuatnya tersentak tanpa izin. Dan ya, ini sudah tiga hari.

Siang ini guru sastra-nya tidak hadir dalam kelas. Murid-murid dalam kelasnya pun sepertinya enggan untuk berbuat rusuh, karena suara hujan dan petir sebagai backsoundnya malah membuat sebagian besar dari mereka mengantuk.

Jika guru berhalangan hadir seperti ini, Baekhyun biasanya mengambil kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke kampus Chanyeol dan seperti biasa, berpura-pura dengan asalan yang sudah biasa. Tiba-tiba saja Ia kembali teringat dengan sosok bertubuh tinggi itu.

Berbagai kalimat 'jika saja' juga ikut berputar dalam kepalanya.

Jika saja tiga hari yang lalu Ia tidak pergi ke acara Sehun dan Luhan..

Jika saja tiga hari ini tidak turun hujan mengerikan..

Jika saja Ia tahu apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan..

Jika saja Chanyeol tidak menghilang..

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Chanyeol tidak ikut pulang saat terakhir mereka memakan ramen bersama. Chanyeol tidak juga pulang dua hari setelahnya. Chanyeol tidak mengikuti kelas—kata Kris. Dan Chanyeol tidak juga mengabarinya.

"Menunggu pesan dari Chanyeol, ya?" Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Baekhyun ketika melihat temannya itu berkali-kali melirik ponselnya, dan dihadiahi tatapan tak suka dari Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun memang tidak suka saat seseorang mengait-ngaitkan Chanyeol pada dirinya, 'kan?

"Oke oke, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Tapi mungkin ada baiknya kau mau bercerita, Baek." tangan si mata bulat itu menepuk bahu Baekhyun, meyakinkan temannya untuk berpikir.

Baekhyun menggulum senyumnya, meyakinkan temannya dengan kalimat " Tidak ada yang terjadi, semua baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu ku ceritakan." lalu kembali diam. Setidaknya, repurtasi julukan 'pasangan manis' untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menjalin hubungan cukup lama dan 'terlihat' baik-baik saja tidak akan tereleminasi oleh pasangan lainnya jika Baekhyun membeberkan keraguan dalam perasaannya, tidak ada pengecualian untuk temannya sendiri.

Suara guntur kembali meledak setelah kilatan cahaya mendahuluinya bertapak di bumi, langit seakan marah. Beberapa siswi menjerit kaget dan menutup telinganya, beberapa orang yang sedang tertidur kembali terbangun, dan beberapa orang lagi terlihat biasa saja.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Ingin pulang saat bel pulang akhirnya terdengar, ingin segera bersembunyi di balik selimut hangatnya dan guling dipelukannya. Namun hujan menghalangi jalannya. Baekhyun baru ingat Ia tidak membawa payung dalam tas nya. Payungnya dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di dalam apartemen jaga-jaga jika Chanyeol membutuhkannya.

"Ah, sial."

.

.

Setelah melewati berbagai rintangan menembus hujan dengan sedikit perjuangan, akhirnya Baekhyun terantar pada gulungan selimut yang menaungi dirinya dari dingin hujan yang masih berkejar-kejaran untuk turun dari langit.

Jika saja Ia tidak membenci dingin, mungkin membiarkan serbuan rintik hujan membasahinya itu terdengar lebih menyenangkan. Awalnya Baekhyun mau nekad saja hujan-hujanan di luar, tapi sekali lagi, Ia benci resiko akan kedinginan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Suara hujan diluar sana bagai penghantar tidur setelah bergumul dengan selimut dan gulingnya ini. Matanya yang sedari tadi fokus pada layar ponsel yang menyala kini mulai terasa berat. Perlahan tubuhnya ikut lelah seiring matanya yang akan terpejam. Dan..

"Sialan!"

..hampir benar-benar akan terlelap jika saja makhluk tinggi itu tidak datang tiba-tiba. Tanpa ketukan pintu—Baekhyun lupa kalau Chanyeol punya kunci cadangan—berlari begitu saja dan ikut meringkuk di bawah selimut di atas ranjang yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Dingin sekali, 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, tidak ada keinginan untuk menjawab ketika Chanyeol kembali bersuara, "begini caramu menyambutku yang sudah menghilang tiga hari? Padahal aku merindukanmu, sangat!"

Baekhyun kembali dihantu perasaan bimbang yang sialnya kenapa kedatangan makhluk idiot itu dalam waktu yang tidak bisa Ia terka. Sebelum Baekhyun merasakan kantuk, Ia sempat berargumentasi dengan batinnya sendiri. Sudah bulat tekadnya untuk mendiamkan Chanyeol saja ketika lelaki itu datang nantinya. Tapi bukan berarti hari ini adalah waktunya, dirinya sudah memulai siasat jika hal itu terjadi kalau Chanyeol kembali satu minggu setelahnya. Dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun malah mengharapkan Chanyeol menghilang dan kembali satu minggu kemudian saja.

"Benarkah?" akhirnya Ia bersuara juga dan dihadiahi dengan anggukan bersemangat dari yang lebih tinggi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa merindukanku? Dan seberapa banyak kau merasakannya?" tanyanya sarkastik dan lawan bicaranya itu terlihat seperti berpikir.

"Entahlah, mungkin karna aku tidak melihatmu tiga hari ini dan aku tidak bisa mengukurnya." Jawabnya dan tersenyum di akhir katanya.

Baekhyun menatap onyx itu agar memudahkannya mendapat kebohongan lagi yang bisa saja Ia temukan ketika Chanyeol menjawabnya. Namun Ia tidak mendapat apa-apa disana. Baekhyun memang tidak pandai membaca kebenaran dalam mata seseorang, jadi seharusnya dia tidak melakukannya.

"Kalau kau merindukanku, kenapa kau tidak memelukku?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit memberi kesan lucu di mata Chanyeol –Baekhyun sedang menarik perhatian lelaki tinggi itu.

"Oh baby, come here ~" Chanyeol senantiasa merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut Baekhyun yang akan jatuh ke pelukannya. Tapi dilihatnya Baekhyun yang mendelik dan mengumpat 'kau yang harusnya memelukku, bukan aku yang berguling kepelukanmu!' jika telinganya tidak salah mendengar. Jadi tangan panjangnya Ia bawa untuk menarik tubuh yang lebih pendek pada dekapan hangat.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Kantuknya hilang dan niatnya tidak ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol pudar –itu akan dilakukannya jika Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang seminggu kemudiannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin bertanya pada kekasihnya itu kemana dirinya pergi selama tiga hari ini, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin mengambil resiko mendengar jawaban seperti 'ada urusan' dan 'bukan urusanmu', jadi dirinya lebih memilih bungkam saja.

Nafas Chanyeol begitu hangat. Dadanya naik-turun dengan teratur membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri. Baekhyun menggigit dada kekasihnya itu lalu dengan cepat menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di tempat yang sudah Ia gigit tadi –ini termasuk dalam metode Baekhyun menarik perhatian Chanyeol-nya.

Chanyeol sempat protes dan ingin menjerit merasa dadanya digigit tiba-tiba oleh kekasih mungilnya itu, namun tidak jadi ketika Baekhyun berubah menjadi sangat menggemaskan seperti anak anjing yang sedang mencoba mengenali majikannya ini –dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol tertarik.

"Baek, ini geli ~ " Chanyeol berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya ketika Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Chanyeol baru menyadari jika kekasihnya ini bisa sebegitu menggemaskannya. Lucu, batin Chanyeol, dan dia tidak boleh melewatkan hal 'lucu' ini.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri lagi saat Baekhyun masuk kedalam kaosnya dan melakukan hal sama langsung pada kulit dadanya, terlebih pada saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghisap nipplenya disana membuatnya memekik entah dalam artian apa. Dengan gerakan refleks Chanyeol mengeluarkan kepala lelaki yang lebih pendek itu dari dalam kaosnya dan sontak menggigit telinganya.

"Kau ternyata nakal, ya." Chanyeol berbicara di sela kegiatannya menggigit telinga Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih pendek sedikit merinding dengan sensasi aneh saat nafas Chanyeol begitu hangat menyapa telinganya itu.

"A –ahh ~" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, tak membiarkan suara lain lolos setelah bibirnya dengan lancang mengeluarkan desahan. Salahkan Chanyeol yang kini sendang menjilati telinganya itu, jangan lupakan nafas hangat yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat.

Ada satu hal lagi yang sebenarnya masih Baekhyun sembunyikan di balik beberapa keinginan terselubungnya. Selain mendapatkan perlakuan manis, berfoto bersama, dan berciuman, Baekhyun sangat menginginkan satu hal lainnya di masa-masa pubertas remajanya ini dengan Chanyeol. Seperti, hubungan seks.

Pernah suatu malam Baekhyun memimpikan Chanyeol yang tengah memegang andil kekuasaan tubuhnya. Menggerakkan pinggulnya di bawah sana, menumbuk satu titik yang dapat membuat Baekhyun mendesah frustasi di malam hari dan mendapati spermanya berceceran di pagi hari. Itu mimpi basah. Dan Baekhyun harus berakhir mengerikan dengan beronani di malam-malam dia menginginkan Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol adalah orang yang cukup mesum sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan. Bahkan pertemuan mereka karena Chanyeol yang tertangkap basah sedang nonton video porno, Baekhyun memperingatinya untuk menyimpan video tersebut dan melanjutkannya kembali dirumah. Beruntung Baekhyun yang menemukannya, bukan pengajar dan orang dewasa lainnya. Saat itu Baekhyun berada di tahun pertama dan Chanyeol di tahun ketiga.

Namun setelah menjalin hubungan hampir satu tahun dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun belum pernah sekalipun merasa Chanyeol akan menyentuhnya. Baekhyun sedikit licik, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tinggal di apartemennya saja dan tidur berdua dengannya. Namun selama itu pun juga Chanyeol tidak menyentuhnya lebih dari memeluk dan mencium kening. Itupun di tengah malam Chanyeol kabur untuk pergi bekerja.

Baekhyun memang cukup tersiksa di masa-masa pubertasnya ini. Mengharapkan Chanyeol menyetubuhinya malah membuatnya hampir gila. Jangankan bercinta, bermesraan saja sangat jarang.

Jadi disaat ada kesempatan seperti ini, Baekhyun malah merasa takut sendiri. Chanyeol yang malah menggodanya dengan lidah yang menyapu bagian sensitif telinganya itu. Baekhyun belum siap untuk hari ini, tapi kesempatan sulit datang untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi, Baekhyun mempersipkan diri. Tapi—

"Maaf."

—selalu berakhir dengan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol tak lagi menggigit dan menjilat, malah membersihkan jejak saliva di telinga Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Berhenti untuk menjadi menggemaskan, oke? Aku tidak tahan."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya sesaat, lalu menghembuskannya dengan berat. Untuk apa Chanyeol meminta maaf jika hal tadi malah sesuatu yang Ia inginkan selama ini, lebih bagus jika berlanjut.

"Setidaknya untuk saat ini." Chanyeol bergumam pelan, tapi tak menutupi kemungkinan terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang masih berada di pelukannya.

Baekhyun sempat memikirkan apa maksud perkataan Chanyeol yang terlihat ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk Baekhyun. Namun berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri malah membuatnya lelah. Kantuknya datang lagi seiring pelukan Chanyeol yang kian menghangat. Melupakan rasa kecewanya tadi dan membiarkan matanya terpejam di pelukan si tinggi.

Dan Baekhyun melupakan hal terpenting.

Perasaannya pada Chanyeol belum berubah meskipun pelukan kekasihnya itu semakin menghangat dan membuat nyaman untuk terlelap.

Mungkin ini hanya obsesi aneh di masa remajanya untuk memiliki kekasih. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Baekhyun tidak ingin terburu-buru mengakhiri semuanya, walau batinnya berteriak tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, tapi Baekhyun menyukai perasaan meragukannya.

Setidaknya, Ia beruntung memiliki Chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

a/n : Halo sayang semua ~ hoho

sebenernya chapter ini udah beres dari jauh jauh hari, tapi saya terlalu menyayangkan waktu liburan ini ampe lupa buat update. Sebenernya sih susah update soalnya semua provider yang saya pake itu terblokir buat ffn -_,-

sebenernya juga saya tidak mau update ff ini entah kenapa saya merasa sangat teramat gak yakin sama setiap fanfic yang saya buat -_- tapi gapapalah, sekali kali berbagi, walau tidak banyak yang meminati :'v

oh ya, Happy New Year untuk kita semua ^O^ be better than before! semoga ChanBaek lebih sering mengumbar kemesraannya di publik amiinn ~

terimakasih untuk kalian yang dengan baik hati meninggalkan review, foll dan fav nya ^^ walau kalian tau sendiri karya saya ini gak bagus bagus amat (tapi tetep ditulis-_-)

Boleh minta reviewnya lagi? :D janji deh fast update kalo bacanya gak ngumpet ngumpet lagi :B

.

mau bales review dulu bentar yaa ~

**baekbaekaje : **Hayooo Chanyeol sama siapaa? hoho sebenernya gak mau ngasih tau jadi di chapter ini pun gak di bahas soal itu xD

**haru :** hehe makasih :B iya semoga aja, kalo chanyeol duain baek nanti saya yang turun tangan langsung /cielah. ini udah dilanjut hoho

**Ohmypcy : **Chanyeol selingkuh sama jiseok hoho /digeplak baek/ penasaran ya? :( sama aku juga :( ini udah update :)

**srhksr :** ini udah update jadi jangan penasaran lagi ya /eluselus/? duh maaf tentang hubungan krisbaek gak aku bahas di chap ini, niatnya mau di chap terakhir aja xD hehe

buat yang punya akun udah di bales di akunnya masing masing hehe. sekali lagi makasih yg udah mau buang-buang waktu buat baca, butuh banget saran dan kritiknya buat memperbaiki tulisan :3 jadi..

**Wanna review? x'V**


End file.
